Meridian Consul
|ethnic_group = Central Meridian, Ultian |ethnic_other = Scitians, Soutins, Bourgians, Norkidians, Hothians, Agrenians, Auriginans, Minoginans, Refnues |demonym = Meridian }} The Meridian Consul (Meridian: Meridian Konsul), also known simply as Meridian, is an interstellar, extraterrestrial nation from the planet Monsmanu, located in the Milky Way Galaxy. The Meridian nation was initially formed out of the many tribes and kingdoms of the southern continent of Meridian, on their home planet of Monsmanu. The predominate founding kingdom, Ultio, led by the House of Xherlygh, would unite the southern continent into the current nation, eventually colonizing and settling the rest of the planet following the Monsmanu Great War. Since the nation’s primitive days on Monsmanu, the Meridian have developed advanced hyperdrive technology, capable of transporting people and goods between distant reaches of the galaxy. The Meridians have also established a number of successful colonies in other systems, motivated by the economic potential outer space contains. Prehistory Planetary Formation The Meridian star, known as Atlos, is believed to have formed from the gravitational collapse of a fragment of a giant molecular cloud. The formations of gas, dust, and other materials were attracted together to form larger masses, and eventually became massive enough to form the star Atlos. Atlos was first formed composed primarily of hydrogen, as well as helium, and some lithium from the big bang nucleosynthesis, making up about ninety-eight percent of its total mass, with the rest comprised of heavier elements from earlier stars. Dust left over from the formation of Atlos would later collide over the next few million years to create several terrestrial planets. Closer to the star molecules such as water and methane were unable to condense from the Atlos’ heat, instead allowing compounds such as iron, nickel, and aluminum with high melting points to collect and form on the small, early planets. With limited resources from the former nebula, terrestrial planets around Atlos were unable to continue growing and ceased accumulating matter approximately 100,000 years after the formation of Atlos. Only from collisions with smaller bodies would these early planets continue to grow. The gas giants of the Atlos planetary system formed further away from their star, where materials are cool enough for solid, frozen compounds to form. These ices were far more abundant than the metals and silicates that had formed the terrestrial planets closer to Atlos, allowing the gas giants to grow massive enough to capture hydrogen and helium, the lightest and most abundant elements. This allowed the gas giants to grow exponentially larger than the planets closer to their star. After several million years all gas and dust remaining around the planets was pushed into interstellar space by Atlos’ solar winds, ending the immediate growth of the planets. Formation of Monsmanu The early planet that would one day become the Meridian homeland of Monsmanu was a desolate and volcanic planet. High volcanic activity and the releasing of trapped vapors in the planet’s crust helped to form the first oceans and atmosphere. Water and ice delivered from collision with asteroids, comets, and smaller planets condensed, while atmospheric gases kept the newly formed oceans from freezing over. The planet’s magnetic field, formed by 3.5 bya, prevented solar winds from stripping the planet of its early atmosphere. Monsmanu’s outer molten layer cooled and formed the planet’s crust, steadily growing to modern size. Tectonic plates of collected sections of the planet’s crust formed continents, drifting across the planet’s lower, more molten layers. History Mythology According to ancient texts of the early planetary inhabitants, Monsmanu was formed by a diety named Atmons, creator of the universe, the stars, and the planets. Atmons is said to have had one brother, Nevenhaz, who invented fire and heat. Working in the depths of Monsmanu, Atmons’ creations, known as ‘paras’, (known to humans as elements) the most basic pieces of the universe, were combined to form the first metals. Atmons also left behind a female diety known as Evehzna and two children, Blazen and Coros. Blazen, son of Atmons, was made king of fire by Nevenhaz. Blazen would craft the planet to house his many homes, known as Belazrens (known to humans as volcanos), all across the face of the planet. The first metals are said to have been made by Blazen. Nevenhaz, jealous of Atmons ’power created a metal army to attack his brother. The world is scorched with fire by both sides, until finally the army is melted in the depths of the planet. The universe is said to be exactly half damaged since this event, both from the war’s destruction, and from the unbalance the removal of Nevenhaz made when he was defeated. The world flickers to this day, creating a day-night cycle. It is said that Atmons sacrificed his lover, Evehzna, in the fighting, but that her spirit traps the ancestors of the metal army in the depths of planet, evolving in their volcanic prison. In the epic Path of Atmons’ Children, Ohdes details how Atmons’ second lover, Delphenica, gave birth to Brezendor, who with Saphiria, or Blazen, gave birth to Sourcikar, a wizard who attempted to repair the world. Sections of the volcanic planet were transformed to flat, empty plains. Despite this, agents of Nevenhaz and remnants of his army still marched across the globe. To combat these evil creations Atmons created the “Gitan” (also referred to as the “Gy’tan”), the species to which the Meridian belong. Ancient Texts After the believed creation of life and the Gitan (modern scientific name: Gitanum merinianu), early tribes were established. One of the earliest settlements recorded is the village of Sivescov, founded by Ehptelred the Well and his followers on the continent of Incipientes. The settlement became on of the largest in ancient prehistoric times, housing an impressive temple system and chapel known as Arlet Abbey, where Ehptelred and his descendents, the House of Whescov, would be laid to rest. The settlement would also be the founding location of the Thorn Clan, a warrior’s guild and one of the world’s first professional militaries. The area of Ehptelred’s domain, and the area around it, would form the what historians refer to as the Incipientes League. Other major settlements of the region included Klandora, Langtna, capital of Langtvest, and Aebiris, of Fiuytland. It is believed that Sivescov reached its peak after a large military engagement known as the Battle of Sivescov, in which Ehptelred led the Thorn Clan against local warlord Ranidor Ofjut. Sivescov’s dominance of the region led to the formation of other villages further away from its reaches. The land of Sirland was settled by the Syks, a tribe led by Ewern the wise, founding the town of Evetsminister. Ingland would also be settled by Ofjuten Raindorson, founding the village of Kommelmur. It is around this time that historians believe Ehptelred was killed, leading to his son, Harol I, to ascend to the throne. During Harol’s reign over central Incipientes the Langtvest War would occur, with Lihnis Klarson leading the Xutes and their allies the Serxutes to invade Langtvest. Tefrinor Yolnec of Langtvest initially managed to push the invaders out of his land, but the Xutes eventually managed to take the upper hand. It is believed that the war devastated the Xutes and Serxutes, and they eventually migrated over sections of frozen glaciers to the continent of Meridian. Some natives of Meridian dispute this proposed “Incipientes Sea Bridge Theory” and instead point to the logic explanation that they migrated by boats. Artifacts from this time point to such a conclusion, although this is still unclear. First Era According to Meridian folklore and mythology, hundreds of years after the settlement of Meridian the final deity in the lineage of Atmons was born. Glusatmos, son of Soucikar and Lay, daughter of Coros was born in year one of the first era, at about the same time writting was invented across Incipientes. It is believed that Glusatmos terraformed the world with his abilities, creating new islands and continents far to the west. A massive migration to the far west, and to Meridian began in the late First Era. Settlers assimilated into the native Meridian population which had arrived much earlier. It is said that Glusatmos himself departed for the west, approximately one hundred years since their creation. Ancient historians end the First Era at around this time, although some dates are disputed. During the First Era three distinct cultures developed. The Scitians the oldest culture, comprised of those who settled Incpientes and parts of Continenti, the Soutins, those who settled in Continenti and the far west, and the Bourgians, those who settled in Meridian. Second Era The ancient people who traveled between Incipientes in the north, and Meridian in the south, colonized Continenti, a large continent that ran to the east of Meridian, toward the lower end of Incipientes. The early Soutin civilizations of Continenti are said to have been extremely successful and wealthy, constructing a legendary temple known as the Citadel in central Continenti. Several years after the rise of the Incipientes settlers an unknown disaster occured killing the majority of the population. The First Purge, which some believe was caused by a powerful wizard, blanketed the world with fire and destruction. Active belazrens erupted across the globe, and much of Continenti was destroyed. The Soutins are believed to have gone extinct over the next few generations, with all of Continenti in ruin. The entire continent was condemned by the Bourgians, who sought to prevent their people from venturing into the “land of the gods’ vengeance.” Over the next few years civilization continued to advance. The first code of laws and justice system were founded, and early philosophy took root.One of the largest civilizations of Continenti and Meridian, known as Ikenbur, brought on what the Meridian people document as the Second Purge, a man-made disaster brought on by the gluttony of the early Gitans. As time passed the people of the world did not reverse their ways in the eyes of Glusatmos, choosing to ignore to problems before the Second Purge. Angered, Glusatmos leveled Ikenbur and the rest of Continenti in what is known as the Third Purge. Over the next hundred years, taking notice that one of his own had to quell the Gitans, Atmons sought to cleanse the world of those who did not follow him. The Fourth Purge occurred, killing thousands from natural disasters across the world. Ancient strongholds in Meridian were fought over for decades, leading to increased military technology. Towns arose around large forts and monasteries for protection, owned by wealthy warlords. By the end of the Second Era large wars became common. It is during this time that historians believe gunpowder was first introduced. Third Era After the Fourth Purge the Gitans essentially restarted much of civilization. Over the next few generations the Gitans reemerged from a cultural dark ages, shaping the lands of the south,and beginning the Third Era. The first recorded epic since the start of the Third Era was that of “The Oclamation”. The poem documents the formation of a great missionary in Meridian, located on a great body of war known as the Sea of tears. Although much of the epic is believed to be fictional, historians believe that a second wave of migration did arrive in Meridian at the beginning of the Third Era. By the time the dark ages of the Second Era had ended, large empires had begun to arise across Meridian. Southwest from the Sea of Tears the city of Obesidian was founded, and became a rising city state. Across many Meridian villages a new movement known as Unitism began to arise. Supporters of the social movement advocated for unity among the states of the continent, and extended aid to those in need. During this time several kingdoms fought for equal rights among citizens and universal suffrage in town elections, and knightly organizations became dedicated to humanitarian aid. During this time the city state of Hoth rose to power near Obesidian, becoming one of the dominant states on the continent. After a number of border disputes with Obesidian, an arms race began between the two nations. Hoping to avoid another great purge, elders from across Meridian attempted to quell the situation. The peace was broken by Obesidian, leading to a violent war across the continent. Hoth’s armies were extremely successful, capturing or destroying all rival city states in the region, however while they pillaged, their city was taken by surprise and razed. With their home gone the Hothians ravaged the continent for years to come. Finally they settled in central Meridian, where futile land was plenty. Historians usually agree that the Fifth Purge occurred after the central wars, or during it, since after the settlement of the new Hothian homeland, much of the continent was left in ruin. The Fifth Purge would begin the Fourth Era. Fourth Era Celulos After the destruction of most of Meridian, the continent was rebuilt. Incipientes was also settled by various tribes, creating a vibrant society in the north. During this time the famed warlord and prophet, Celulos Unon Xherlygh was born in central Meridian. At this point in history Meridian remained politically divided among several nations. Farms covered much of the continent, feeding the growing cities within the many kingdoms. Celulos would lead many Meridians to found the city of Vitaverna, the proclaimed capital of the Ultian nation. Ultio grew and became one of the most prestigious nations of the continent. Under Celulos’ leadership the ancient religion of the Meridians was reformed with his teachings. During the age of Celulos the nation of Ultio was transformed with impressive architecture and engineering, with many cities boasting expansive defenses and public utilities. Several neighboring nations allied to divide Ultio which they believed had become too powerful. After the initial invasion Celulos formed a large army comprised of modern guns and artillery to fight the invasion. After a devastating battle in the city of Vitaverna, Celulos’ forces successfully repulsed the invaders. Over the next few years the Ulitan repeatedly rebuild the city of Vitaverna, turning the city into a well-defended fortress. Ultio became one of the dominant tribes of Meridian, establishing other towns in the region, including the stronghold of Arcem. The Ultians successfully repulsed the invaders, and after several years of fighting vast coalitions and invasions, Celulos managed to negotiate the unification of Meridian. The former Khazarik Empire city of Sonan, the Henilla peninsula, and southeast Meridian, known as Okenus, were unified into one kingdom under Celulos. At the time of Celulos’ death he had managed to successfully transform and unite the continent, establishing his house as rulers of Meridian. During the last Ultian war, in which the Ultians took the last of the continent, Celulos saved the life of his friend and general, Lihnis Banor, charging in front of the enemy line so that his division could be able to retreat. Banor rallied the other Ultian divisions after Celulos, managing to completely surround and annihilate the enemy. The age of Celulos, an age of innovation, conquest, and change ended with Celulos’ death in Fourth Era, Year 157. Celulos’ body would be laid to rest in the Tomb of the Guardians, located in Xerstalinus. Global Power After the unification of Meridian into a federal monarchy under the Xherlyghians, the nation turned its attention to improving its infrastructure. Vitaverna and other cities were transformed into huge centers of trade and innovation. Roads within cities were expanded and paved, laying the framework for the modern transportation system. The government was moved to Xerstalinus, the central city of Meridian and ancient capital of the south. Within the city massive courthouses, defenses, and forums were constructed in the style of Xherlyghian justice and reform that would later dominate the globe. Massive industrialization occurred across the continent once it was unified under one banner. Steam engines became increasingly popular and tracks were laid for them to travel upon. Factories were also created for the mass production of goods. These rail networks would be built along all roads and highways, becoming the dominant form of transportation. The Meridians fought a number of conflicts against pirate factions of the far south, leading to the development of the Meridian navy under Skihpanelph, renown admiral and native Auriginian - Meridian. As lessons of unity and Xherlyghian philosophy continued to be preached racial prejudice was severely cut back on, and many of the former tribes of the south assimilated with the native Aurigians. Skihpanelph, grand admiral as apointed by the late King Celulos, reformed the entire navy, laying the foundations for a successful national fleet. As naval travel became more readily available many Meridians would settle in the north, or on distant islands. On of the most noteworthy colonies of Meridian was the region of the Outer Islands, centered around the military outpost and port, Terra Nullius. Build from the ground up, the settlement at Terra Nullius was transformed to house a small fleet, necessary for protecting the Meridian claims in the south. During this time a mysterious cult known as the “Cult of Nevenhaz” rose to power in Incipients, led by an individual known as Hazar. The cult’s first action, bringing them into the eye of the public, was a large scale terrorist attack in the region of Beckerton. Several buildings were taken by his followers, and hundreds were killed. In the ensuing battle the citizens of the region slowly took back their city, combating the heavily armed private army of the cult. Hazar became one of the globe’s most wanted, and fled presumably to Continenti, one of the only places the Meridians did not dare to venture. Knowing that venturing into the heart of Continenti would be a disaster, the nation of Meridian instead posted more guards along the giant wall marking the border of Continenti and Meridian. A military expedition was launched, creating a military base on the northern tip of Continenti. For years the base, known as Portus Ex Hiebis, would be under fire by the beings of the condemned continent, and Hazar’s men. Contact was made between the Meridians and the people of the far west. The Meridians soon discovered that much of the west had been united by a militant dictator, who enslaved most of his people, declaring the nation of Asgeran. Tensions quickly rose, as the Meridians were highly opposed to this practice of slavery and state property. The two factions became enemies who strictly opposed one another. The breaking point came when Asgeran began harassing civilian travelers and merchants in the south seas. King Xemis II, leader of the Meridian people, addressed the general assembly on Fourth Era, Year 262 that if Asgeran did not stand down they would not hesitate to strike. The Meridian army was mobilized in case of war, fortifying major cities. World War Asgeranian airships invaded Meridian that year, attacking the Outer Islands from air and by sea. The military garrison at Terra Nullius was caught by surprise, but managed to hold the defense long enough for civilians to flee the islands. Large portions of the fleet in the South Sea was destroyed by the Asgeranian airships, which heavily bombed the islands. The Asgeranians continued their plans for a land invasion. Thousands of soldiers were dropped at the Henilla Peninsula, where the Meridian army met them near the city of New Henilla. The Asgeranians did not anticipate that the Meridians would be mobilized in time, and after a costly effort to take the peninsula, were forced to retreat. The entirety of the Meridian navy was scrambled to the South Sea to intercept the retreating Asgeranians. On the offensive, Meridian launched a naval invasion of the continent to the northwest, known as Red Desert. For months the Meridians marched over the ruined landscape, attacked constantly by Asgeranian airships. The relatively small population of the continent was devastated, and much of the local infrastructure was destroyed. Finally the Asgeranians withdrew from Red Rock Urvis, and the Red Desert was taken by the Meridians. With a staging ground in Asgeranian territory now firmly secured, the Meridians launched a heavy bombardment campaign in Frontinus. The capital of the region, Frontinus Urvis, was bombed repeatedly. Defenses around the Asgeranian capital, Merccantillis, were too heavy, and Meridian forces were unable to penetrate the city. After a long and unsuccessful siege it became clear that the continent would not relent easily. The turning point in the war did not arrive until the introduction of the Incipientes kingdoms to the aid of the Meridians. Heavily outnumbered, the Ageranians were eventually forced to surrender. After the conclusion of the Great War, the entirety of the GItan race was united under the banner of Meridian. The Meridians would spend the next few hundred years refining their planet, bringing stability across the globe. (To be continued.) Fifth Era Unlike the previous era which began with a great purge, the fifth era was declared after the first manned expedition to Monsmanu’s moon was successful. The Fifth Era began a new age of space exploration and colonization. Over the next few decades the entire globe’s resources were dedicated to forming a spacefaring fleet. Space stations and artificial satellites were launched, creating a permanent population on the moon by Fourth Era, Year 20. Larger spacecrafts with more powerful engines continued to be built, especially in Incipientes, where the entire continent soon became covered in urbanization and industrialization. The many cities on the continent, which soon grew to cover almost the whole continent, were divided into several sections, including Zerbinperiali, the globe’s largest city, and many others. Fourteen years after the creation of the moon settlement, an expedition was sent to the neighboring planet in the Atlos system, known as Pyradym. By the year Fourth Era, Year Forty a permanent population of about five hundred was established on the planet, fueled heavily by the pursuit of rare ores buried under the surface of the planet. In the year Fourth Era, Year 983 a stable warp drive was created to facilitate travel outside the Atlos system. Three years later the first expedition to Prinagera, the nearest star to Atlos, beginning a tradition of extensive colonization across the galaxy. (To be continued.) Government The Meridian Consul Federation is a unitary parliamentary constitutional federal monarchy-based, feudal meritocracy. The king of Meridian, from the House of Xherlygh-Klask, descendents of Celulos I, serves as the executive power of the nation, making some decisions for the entire nation. The governing body, known as the “Asenatu Ancen Grenasemblu” is composed of four representatives from each province, and two representatives from each territory. The assembly serves as the legislative power of the nation, drafting laws and regulations, and making decisions of important matters. Within the legislative assembly there is also an organization known as the “Grisro Orden”, comprised of dozens of elders, scholars, inventors, historians, strategists, and representatives, elected for life. Once elected, an individual works within the order in secret, working to draft secret military plans, record history, regulate scientific discoveries and discussions, research technology, and trace back ancient history and religion. The order operates an extensive library and university within Xerstalinus that serves as the headquarters for the organization. Each province within the smaller, submissive kingdoms is divided into feudal counties, governed by local governors in charge over their towns and cities. Each feudal governor is in charge of recruiting citizens for the national military, collecting taxes, and other local responsibilities. Executive Branch The king of Meridian from the House of Xherlygh-Klask, the descendants of Celulos I, serve as the executive branch for the Meridian Consul. Subdivisions Each planet colonized by the Meridians is comprised of several kingdoms, each kingdom is composed of several provinces, and each province has several counties. Atlos Culture Religion Atmonsian The religion of Meridian is known as Atmonsian. All inhabitants of the nation follow this religion in one form or another, with multiple variants and sects in existence. The divisions of the Atmonsian church begins with individuals choosing to study certain religious leaders, and aside from that is no different from the rest of the religious sects. At the root of all Atmonsian is the belief in Atmons and his lineage. Atmonsian dates back thousands of years to before recorded history, with hundreds of ancient manuscripts still in existence from the beginning of written language on the subject. According to ancient texts of the early planetary inhabitants, Monsmanu was formed by Atmons, creator of the universe. Atmons is said to have had one brother, Nevenhaz, who would later betray him. Atmons’ lineage ends with Glusatmos, legendary deity who purged the planet of Monsmanu to punish the Gitans in the past. It is believed that Glusatmos still works on Monsmanu, serving out Atmons’ will across the globe. Xherlyghian The philosophy of Celulos Unon Xherlygh, legendary prophet and warlord of the Meridian people, is known as Xherlyghian. Celulos preached for justice and fairness among all individuals, as well as respect toward all, even foes. Many who study Xherlyghian literature and philosophy begin a career in justice or law. Xherlygtian Atmonsians also focus on unity through constitutional means, and defense of rights. This sect is popular among many high ranking military officers and representatives, who train to defend their homeland in case of an invasion, to forever preserve Meridian justice. Five Purges The Atmonsians hold the five purges of antiquity, also known as the apocalypses, as some of the most important events in history. It is believed that the Gitans were punished by a vengeful Atmons, and his agent, Glusatmos. Atmonsians strive to follow the principles of successful and prestigious individuals, hoping to prevent another purge from occurring. Because of this system of rewarding success, and following in the footsteps of certain leaders, the basis of Meridian’s local government is a meritocracy. Those who prove to be advanced in certain subjects become eligible for greater perks and responsibilities. Language The Meridian language, also known as Meridian, dates back thousands of years to the earliest Atmonsian manuscripts. Early variants were used across Monsmanu hundreds of years before the founding of Meridian, leading to diverse literature. Over the past several millennia the Meridian language has undergone several reforms and changes, giving birth to dialects and different styles of writing. The most common variant that Meridians speak and write classical Meridian, and is the most widely distributed. Ecclesiastical is used primarily within religious orders and justice. Reformed is spoken in the west among a small number of citizens. Lower is used very sparingly for shorthand by a very space number of the population. Alphabet Grammar Words of the Meridian language are broken up into seven parts of speech, known as: nouns, pronouns, verbs, adjectives, adverbs, prepositions, and conjunctions. In a simple sentence a noun in the nominative case preforms an action, through a verb, upon a direct object. Apostrophes are used frequently to show accent and rhyme, and are also used to replace foreign sounds when translating. Personal Pronouns In Latin Script Vocabulary Numbers Calender Months Literature The Meridians are noteworthy for their vast appreciation for literature, whether it be fictional or non fictional stories, plays, or other forms of writing. Several famous books pertaining to the Meridian language are listed below. Wescori Ier Meridian Wescori Ier Meridian, in English: Wescovi’s Meridian, is the definitive Meridian textbook for teaching and refining the a speaker’s knowledge in the language. The twenty-second edition of the textbook has since become popular among non-Meridians from other worlds. Galactic Map From the beginning of the fifth era the Meridians began a long tradition of accurate note taking and cartography in regards to mapping the galaxy. The most basic galactic map draws a circle around the galactic center, about 0.9 Olagnu from the center of the galaxy. A straight line is drawn from this circle, intersecting the Atlos system, measuring two Olagnu in length to the system. Additional lines are draw perpendicular to the base line, creating a ninety degree angle between each line. These four angles are divided into four quadrants, represented by Meridian numbers. In more recent times the nation of Meridian has proposed to the international community the creation of a universal system for plotting coordinates across the galaxy. So far the uniform system has been adopted by a number of nearby nations. Military The nation of Meridian has a very strong and technologically advanced military, composed of millions of soldiers and officers. Millions more soldiers are keep in reserve for when their nation calls upon them. Starfleet The Meridian Starfleet, comprised of space faring ships and shuttles, is the nation’s most heavily funded and researched branch of the military. The entirety of the starfleet is divided into several fleets, which are stationed at several regional space stations and planets. A standard fleet has about one hundred to two hundred ships, organized into divisions of forty ships. One division usually consists of seven heavy cruisers, ten battleships, thirteen light cruisers, and ten destroyers. Organization The starfleet of the Meridian Consul is organized into several minor task groups and large fleets. The largest unit in the Meridian Consul Starfleet is known as the Grand Imperial Armada, which is commanded by a Grand Admiral of the Fleet, given the title of Granimperialis, or Mongranimperialis if commanding the prestigious Grand Imperial Armada of Monsmanu. The largest unit in the Meridian starfleet is the Grand Imperial Fleet. There are currently fourteen Grand Imperial Fleets, including the Grand Imperial Fleet of Monsmanu, and the defensive fleets stationed throughout the nation. Ships Most ships of the starfleet fall into one of four categories; heavy cruiser, battleship, light cruiser, or destroyer. There are also ships that specialize in certain areas, including transport ships and gunships, as well as smaller ships. The Meridian heavy cruiser, the nation's largest and most powerful ship, is equip with heavy armor plating, and is known to be able to take a number of powerful direction hits from enemies. Despite the ships' powerful power core, the ship moves at a slower speed than most ships while at operational speeds, but are also equip with hyperdrive capabilities. Heavy cruisers are equip with several heavy armaments, using its vast power supply to fire pulses of electricity in the form of super heated plasma. The main guns, known as Clef III's can fire pulses of electricity that reach 100,000 kiloampreas. Heavy cruisers are also equip with dozens of smaller versions of the main guns, known as Telclef I's, which can fire more rapidly at shorter range, and with dozens of anti-satellite missiles. Army Since the advent of space warfare, the ground forces of the Meridian nation have become less frequently used in combat, instead being used to police colonized planets, colonies, and space stations. Currently the army has about 10,500,000 soldiers active combat soldiers. There are another 50,000,000 soldiers in reserves. Ground forces are divided into corps of about 45,000 soldiers. Corps are divided into three 15,000-man divisions, which are divided into three 5,000-man regiments. Organization Army of Monsmanu - 3,165,000 *Seventy Meridian Ground Corps **One hundred-eighty mobilized infantry divisions ***One hundred-twenty mechanized infantry brigades ****One Mechanized Brigade ****One tank battalion ****Three mechanized infantry battalions ****Artillery battalion ****Support battalion ***Sixty light motorized rifle brigades ****Three motorized battalions ****Artillery battalion ****Support battalion **Thirty Armored Divisions ***Armored reconnaissance company ***Three tank brigades ****4,800 Tanks **Aviation command **Royal Guard Division ***Xerstalinus Guard Regiment ***Vitaverna Guard Regiment ***3rd Royal Guard Regiment Economy The economy of the Meridian Consul is largely driven by the needs of the nation. The national and provincial governments are two of the largest investors in industry and business, with many factories completely owned by the government. Trade among citizens is based on a capitalist model, allowing for private ownership. Businesses are driven by local competition to sell products to consumers. Most stores are connected to the massive marketplace networks in major cities. The national currency, known as the Cosnovi, is used as a means of exchange all across the nation. The Cosnovi is divided into smaller increments to match prices. Symbols Meridian coa cropped.jpg|Official coat of arms of Meridian. Meridian coa.jpg Meridian flag.jpg|Official flag of Meridian. Meridian_king_coa.jpg|Official seal of the Meridian king. Xerstalinus flag.jpg|Flag of Xerstalinus and the capital region. Ultio flag-1.jpg|Flag of Vitaverna and the original Ultian region. Okenus flag.png|Flag of Okenus. Trihanica flag.jpg|Flag of Trihanica. Frontinus flag.jpg|Flag of Frontinus. Category:Meridian Category:Copyright